protestwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Local Group
The Local Group was a group of galaxies consisting of the Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy, the Triangulum Galaxy, the large and small Magallanic Clouds and the Companions of the Andromeda Galaxy. Milky Way The Milky Way was a large galaxy with a black hole called Sagittarius A at its center. It was not as old as the Andromeda Galaxy. The Milky Way was the home galaxy of many sentient species including the Tkon, the Iconians, the Q, Humans, Vulcans and Romulans, the Borg Collective, the Krell and the Changelings. The humanoid percentage of these aliens was quite high, with approximately 2% of all advanced life evolving to humanoid standards. At least 13 species of non-corporeal life evolved in the Milky way; the Q, the Organians, the Metrons, the Companion, Koinonians, the Calamarian, the Komar, the Drella, the Prophets, the Wisps, the Paxan, the Thasians and the Zetarian. The Milky Way galaxy had only one major natural wormhole, but hundreds of artificial wormholes were created throughout the galaxy by advanced civilizations such as the Tkon, the Iconians, the Borg and, later, humans. Most major spacefaring civilizations had developed a transwarp drive (hyperdrive) by the 32nd century. The Borg and Voth were some of the first, creating transwarp drives as early as the 21st century. Humans developed a transwarp engine in the 23rd century, but up until the 29th century only a limited number of Federation ships were built with transwarp capability. Vulcans, Romulans and Klingons developed transwarp capability at various times throughout the 24th century. Several species that evolved in the Milky Way traveled to other galaxies, including the Borg, Humans, and the Q. The Borg invaded the Large and Small Magallanic clouds, the Triangulum Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. The Borg created a stable transwarp conduit between the Milky Way and the Triangulum Galaxy in the 25th century, but found only primitive species and two robotic societies. They opened another conduit to the Andromeda galaxy from the Triangulum galaxy, as it was easier than creating one from the Milky Way because of the Galactic Barrier. Andromeda The Andromeda galaxy was a large galaxy near the Milky Way. It had a black hole at its center, as well as a cluster of black holes near the Core. The galaxy is very old, dating back about 9 billion years. Approximatly 75,000 years ago a wormhole opened between the planet Earth in the Milky Way, and the planet Coroscant in the Andromeda galaxy. The origin of this wormhole is unknown, but it is possible that it was generated by the ancient Silentium civilization, the Metrons or even the Q. The wormhole remained in place for about a thousand years, and many hundred thousand humans passed through it accidentally or deliberately. These humans built a civilization that developed much like humanity on Earth. Andromedian humans developed space travel independantly and colonized several worlds with sleeper ships. Coruscant had grown to be a worldwide city by this point. Humans had colonies on Alderaan and Corellia as well The Andromedian Humans were absorbed into the Rakatan Infinite Empire around 25,300. Most were enslaved as workers on projects such as the Star Forge. After the fall of the Rakatan Empire a century later, the Humans siezed Rakatan technology such as the warp drive. After several centuries of exploration and development, they created the first hyperspace lanes through the use of hyperspace cannons, large portals similar to transwarp conduits. This allowed Humans to create large hyperspace lanes connecting their previously isolated colonies. Sometime around 25,000 years ago, hyperspace drives were implemented directly into starships, allowing travel through hyperspace conduits without using hyperspace cannons. Humans spread throughout almost three quadrants of the galaxy, becoming members of both the Jedi Order and the Sith.